Marron Okaachan?
by Fairchild
Summary: We need more T/M fics...I hope this fic will make T/M fans smile! ^_^ I can't say much for the summary because it will spoil everything! Just this: "Okaachan" means mother.
1. I'm Rin!

Marron Okaachan?

By Chibi K

**Chapter 1: I'm Rin!**

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_ _

"I'll get it…"

Blonde, blue-eyed, and 24-year-old Marron shuffled her feet to answer the ringing phone. She passed Oolong, who was absorbed in the aerobics show he watched daily. Giving the pig her deadliest glare possible, she picked up the handset and greeted, "Hello. Kame House."

"Hey Marron." A male voice, charming and polite, replied.

"Oh, Trunks." Marron felt her heart flutter at the sound of his voice. She cradled the phone and turned to the window, lest that pervert pig hear the conversation. Actually Oolong was too busy watching some "gorgeous" women exercise their legs.

Trunks was at his office, his feet on top of his desk and his swivel chair rocking him. "Marron, would you mind if I come see you there? I haven't seen you in, like, a month now…?" He coughed, and tried not to stutter at what he wanted to say.

"See me?" There was a noticeable rise in Marron's pitch. Her heart beat faster. Trunks, that *incredibly* handsome purple-haired president of Capsule Corporation wanted to travel all the way to this lone island just to see HER? How wonderful was that? A blush quickly formed on her cheeks. _Stop it Marron, it's because you're friends with him._

Trunks coughed at the long silence. "Well?"

"What?" Marron snapped out of her train of thought. "Oh, sorry Trunks!"

"Can I go?"

"What? Here? Oh su-"

Suddenly a loud wail came from upstairs. It sounded like a child's cry.

_Ohmigosh! I almost forgot!_ Marron's eyes widened.

Apparently the young man heard it too. "Hello? Marron? Who is crying?"

_Trunks can't go here!_ She desperately thought and covered the mouthpiece. "Oolong, could you get my mother?"

The pig wrinkled his nose and whined.

"Bother." The crying continued.

"Marron, is that a cry I hear? Is somebody hurt?" Trunks continued to ask from the other end. His voice had a worried tone. She sighed.

"No Trunks, no one's crying-"

"I can hear perfectly."

"Oh, all right, but you needn't worry-"

"Can I still go there?"

The wail went louder and louder. _Dammit, I gotta go. _Marron covered the mouthpiece again.

"Mother!!!" she yelled. "Could you take care of Rin, I'm on the phone!!!" She knew many of the house's residents would kill her for that, but did they like the wailing better?

Footsteps going upstairs assured her that the request was issued. The crying calmed down, until it was only a soft whimper. Still, Marron could hear a voice say "Mama…", and a smile appeared on her face.

"Could you take care of WHO, Marron?" Trunks was definitely confused now. At least the crying seemed to have stopped. Marron's voice faltered.

"I-I'm sorry Trunks, you can't go here right now…" _Please understand, please understand…_

"Then can I come later?" He asked hopefully.

"No Trunks, I'm really sorry-"

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"NO." She said more forcefully, even though she hated it. She heard Trunks gasp. "Sorry." She whispered. "Maybe I can see you in your office tomorrow…but I'm really not sure."

"But Marron!" Trunks was now anxious, and a bit curious at the same time. Why wouldn't she let him? And what was that stupid crying? "I haven't seen you for a month!"

"I know, I know…but I'm not ready yet…" She instantly regretted the last part. "Goodbye Trunks. I'm sorry you can't go here." She hung up.

***

He heard the click, which was followed by a hang-up tone. Trunks returned the handset himself.

"Not ready??"

***

If Trunks was anything, he was persistent. Bulma would kill him for ditching work again, because now he was piloting his private plane over to the Kame House. _I'm sorry Mom. And I'm sorry too Marron, but I just gotta know what's up._

He pulled on the thruster and went full speed ahead.

Marron. There was no lying that he wanted to see her again. BADLY. But that wasn't something new. Weren't she, him, and Goten 'the three best friends'? So it wouldn't matter if he constantly visited her…and appeared as her boyfriend… which was what he wanted to be, right?

Trunks's face went totally red.

"Ooh, this is something new. Blushing in TOTAL silence. Whatcha thinkin' pal?"

He glared at his companion at the passenger seat. "Shut up Goten."

"Shut up Goten, because Trunks is thinking about a certain blonde-haired individual." mimicked Goten as he reached for a bag of potato chips on the counter.

"I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT MARRON."

"Hah! Gotcha. I didn't say any Marron." Goten chomped chip after chip, a big goofy grin on his face.

Trunks sighed and shook his head. "I shouldn't have let you come with me. Seriously Goten, I asked you to come 'cause I thought you could give moral support."

"Moral support? For what?" The young man stuffed more chips in his mouth. "Oh, you're afraid that Juuhachigou would kill you for proposing to her daughter."

Trunks almost hit his head on the wheel, and Goten chortled until the chips got to his throat.

"SOME FRIEND!!! I HOPE YOU CHOKE YOURSELF!!!" yelled Trunks hotly. He grumbled and faced the front again. "Would you drill into your thick skull that we three are just friends? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yeah, yeah." Goten held his chest and cough. He sat back again. "But pal, you've got to admit, she's turning to be one pretty gal."

"I know." Trunks's eyes widened when he realized his own remark.

Goten seemed to be satisfied and did not point out the guilty look. He positioned his hands on the back of his head.

"Glad you noticed. I'd hate to see her wasted."

There was a few seconds of silence before Trunks replied, "What?"

***

Frantically, Marron bounded upstairs, two steps at a time.

"Rin, sweetheart! Don't cry, I'm here!"

She ran to her room but was blocked by another blonde. Juuhachigou held a small boy barely five in one hand.

"He's not crying anymore, Marron."

"Thanks Mother." Juuhachigou let go of the downcast child, while Marron scooped him up in her arms.

"There, there Rin?" She bounced him gently, although he was too old to be. "Why so sad?" Her own mother stared at her. "Really Marron, you shouldn't have left him alone."

"Why, did he fall off? Where?" She looked around worriedly, then glanced at Rin. "Are you hurt, sweetheart?"

"Uh-uh." Rin shook his head, his black hair flying around.

"That's my boy." Marron kissed him on the forehead. "You just wanted Mama, didn't you?" She smiled when the boy nodded eagerly.

"I'll just be downstairs in the kitchen. Call me when you need me. Just don't be too noisy, the old man is still napping." Juuhachigou left the two alone.

Marron looked at her watch. "I think it's naptime for you too. You go to sleep now."

"Tell me a story." He suddenly said after Marron tucked him in.

"A story?" She sat down on the edge of the bed. "What kind? A fairy-tale one?"

"No, about you, Mama."

Marron was surprised, but those innocent eyes told her to do it.

"Okay, this one was told to me by my father. He's supposed to be your grandfather, but he's…gone now."

"Gone?"

"When you grow old, Rin, you have to go somewhere very far someday, and you won't be able to see me again." She could feel tears well up in her eyes. Rin's face crumpled.

"I don't want that!"

"Me too." She leaned over to hug him. "Anyway, I named you after him. His name was Kuririn. That's where I got 'Rin'."

"Oh." He nodded. "Tell me the story."

"Okay. You see, one time, when I was only three years old, the Earth was in great danger. An evil pink man attacked it. He turned people into all kinds of food, especially chocolate. He loved chocolate, and he ate the people that he turned it into."

Rin's eyes held wonder and he appeared to be very interested. "Why isn't he here now?"

"I really don't remember; I was so young that time. But your grand-uncle Goku defeated him."

"Cool!"

"Also, your grand-uncle Vegeta helped. And…" She bit her thumbnail. "Your uncles Goten & Trunks too, when they were only seven & eight! Isn't that great?"

Marron caught what she was saying. "Oh, don't mind me Rin."

"Can I see them? Can I?" The boy had sat up in excitement.

"Uncle Goku isn't here anymore, sweetheart. He's gone too."

"Oh."

The blonde tousled the little boy's hair. "And Uncle Vegeta lives so faraway from here. Besides, he can be a little cranky."

"Then what about Uncle Trunks an' Goten?"

Marron did not know what to say. Should she answer, "No I'm sorry dear. I'm not ready to disclose you to anyone else, especially to two of my closest friends…" She shook her head. Damn this unreadiness.

What was it that she wasn't ready for?

"Mama?"

She flinched. Then she turned to the little boy who had called her that name. They were both staring at each other, wide-eyed.

She could hear Rin's soul in those dark round eyes, asking her, "Mama, are you ashamed of me?"

"No!" she cried out so loudly that Rin was startled. "I'm not ashamed of you and I don't regret any responsibilities you have given me." She whispered as she stroke his hair, his head on her chest. She put her hands on the boy's shoulders to look at him. "You know, Uncle Trunks was supposed to come here but he couldn't…make it." There was no harm in such a little lie.

"Awww…." Disappointment washed over his face. "I want to see him."

Marron kissed him again. "Now why don't you nap, little man." He pulled on the covers and closed his eyes, while the girl stared at him lovingly.

_At least I'm a bit ready now._

***

He pulled on the thruster so sudden that Goten lurched forward.

"Aiiiiieeeee!!!!!" The young man found himself in a bag full of chips.

"Goten, get out of the plane, we're here."

"What the?" He looked out the window, a chip or two in his hair. "Why don't you land, bozo?"

They were hovering a few feet away from the island.

"Because I don't want to warn Marron of us coming." He replied while taking a chip from his friend's hair, then popping it into his mouth.

Goten wrinkled his nose. "You're disgusting, Trunks."

"Look in the mirror."

"I haven't shampooed since Tuesday…" He grinned when Trunks choked.

Goten opened the door and flew out. "Why don't you want to 'warn' Marron?"

"She was acting real strange when I called her a while ago." Trunks pressed a button. At once, the plane disappeared in smoke and a capsule fell on his hand. "And I swear, I heard someone crying, and she wouldn't tell me."

"So you're the suspicious boyfriend and you want to catch her in the act?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the giggling Goten, who suddenly flew away to the direction of the Kame House.

"Well?" asked Goten when their feet touched the ground.

"SHHH!!!" Trunks tiptoed to the front door, while his best friend followed, rolling his eyes. The former rang the doorbell.

A short-haired blonde opened the door. She eyed them warily.

"Good afternoon Juuhachigou, is Marron there?"

The cyborg raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah?"

"You've done it Trunks." Goten nudged his friend too hard that he doubled over. 

"Stop it Goten!!!" he hissed. Trunks coughed and faced Marron's mother again. "Could you please tell her that she has visitors? But please don't say who they are. Please?"

The dark-haired demi-Saiyajin snickered when Juuhachigou raised another eyebrow. She turned around.

"Marron! You've got visitors!!"

***

Rin snapped awake. "Mama?"

Marron, who was also falling asleep, jumped up. "I've got visitors." _Who could they be._ She was almost out the door when Rin called, "Take me with you Ma!"

"Okay, follow me."

"No Mama!" She looked back at him. "Could you carry me?"

With his arms outstretched, he looked so sweet and innocent that Marron could not resist but scoop him up. "Be a good boy ok?"

She had no idea what she was about to face downstairs.

Juuhachigou was blocking the doorway. Marron could hear her tell the visitors outside, "She's here." When her mother stepped out of the way…

…her face turned deathly white.

***

There was Marron, a few feet away from him. Nothing was wrong, nor different; she was still stunningly beautiful. She was wearing denim pants and a pink baby tee under a faded denim vest which he assumed assumed to be her mothers. And those give-away pigtails.

Wait. Something was different. She had a little boy in her arms. And her face was deathly white.

A cold feeling rushed over Trunks.

He found himself asking the android, "Who's the cute kid?"

"You don't know?" she seemed surprised.

"That's Rin, Marron's 5-year-old son."

_End chapter 1_

Hi, let me introduce myself, my name's Chibi K and you just finished the 1st chapter of my newest fic! Thanks a lot! But I will really really thank you if you just, you know, mail me comments at [ssj_songohan@dbzmail.com][1]. 

~Was it a bit freaky that Marron has a son? There's a catch though.~

**Next:** Trunks thinks Rin is Goten & Marron's son!!! ^_^ Nooo, Trunks, you've got it all wrong!!! (Rin: Mama!) But where's your Papa, sweetie?

   [1]: mailto:ssj_songohan@dbzmail.com



	2. Marron's Secret

**Marron Okaachan?**

By Chibi K

**Chapter 2: Marron's Secret**

Author's Note:Oooohkay, here's the deal: No Chapter 3 unless someone votes for me in the voting booth!! Heh Heh...sorry. I was kidding. Sorry.

Here it is, Chapter 2! You guys have been such an inspiration… continue to email me and I'll be working double time in no time ^_^ But I'm very sorry for such a short chapter. I really need to end here.

Oh, there are a few cusses thrown in…I'm sorry, it was necessary.

And repeat after me - T&M, T&M, T&M…

"That's Rin, Marron's 5-year-old son."

_SON?_ The word reverberated inside Trunks's head. "You've got to be kidding…" he replied staring at his female friend, his face now as pale as hers. 

The little boy clutched at Marron's shirt. Everyone seemed to stunned silent, and he broke it by whining, "Mama?"

"Mama?" Trunks repeated. Marron cringed.

He looked at Juuhachigou, then at Marron, then at the boy, and lastly at his best friend who stood behind him. His mind was a mixture of feelings and emotions. He couldn't think. His mouth had gone dry.

Goten was the epitome of shock, as he had not closed his mouth for the last thirty seconds.

But Trunks did not see his open mouth nor his popped out eyes. All he could see was Goten's DARK hair…

…and Rin's same.

***

Goten retched; his face was quickly turning purple just like the hair of the guy who was wringing his neck.

"LET GO, TRUNKS!!! What the hell is the matter with you!!!???" he yelled with all the voice he could muster. Trunks seemed to be squeezing his larynx out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!???" He screamed back at his so-called friend's face, his eyes crazy and wild. "YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL FOR MARRON!!!" He shook the young man so vigorously that a normal man would have been…well, not okay. Marron's breath hitched. Did she just hear…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO LOW TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!!"

"Sh*t Trunks, let go, let go! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!"

The demi-Saiyajin tightened his hold. "AND YOU HID THIS FOR FIVE YEARS MAN? YOU CHEAP ASS F***IN PIECE OF-"

"Release Goten, Trunks." Juuhachigou's cool voice intervened. She laid an iron grip on Trunks's wrist and unclasped his hand with ease, much to his dismay. Goten coughed nonstop, massaging his poor neck.

"Why don't you rest on the couch for a while." The cyborg suggested to him, keeping a firm grip on Trunks.

Trunks was panting; all his energy seemed to have dissipated with Goten as his outlet. His eyes were still wild but they now held a lost look, as they travelled over to an embarassed Marron, and a frightened Rin clutching her pant leg.

"Rin is not Goten's son, or whoever's, Trunks." 

He narrowed his eyes upon hearing Juuhachigou's statement.

"He's adopted."

Everything snapped.

***

"ADOPTED?" Both Goten and Trunks hollered in total surprise; the former's immediately followed with a cough.

"You adopted, Marron?" he asked, as he was first to recover. She did not reply but kept looking down.

"Why don't you explain everything outside, daughter." Juuhachigou pushed the girl forward, and disappeared to the kitchen.

She stumbled; tears were wellling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you, guys."

A tug on her vest turned her attention away. 

"Why is Mama crying?" asked Rin.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry too." Marron picked him up and embraced him tightly, in front of the two men who gawked at her unusual behavior.

***

The trio sat in a circle on the beach, facing the sea. Marron went inside the house to get some snacks.

"Hi Rin!" Goten grinned at the little boy. "My name's Goten!"

Trunks nodded to him. "And I'm Trunks."

Rin looked up suddenly. He stared at both men, his mouth hanging.

"Y-you're…Uncle Trunks an' Goten?!"

Goten cracked up upon hearing the "Uncle" part. "Ha-ha kid, very funny!" He turned to Trunks and put on a pouting face. "Unca Trunks!!!"

Trunks wailed in reply, "Unca Goten!!!"

Rin just sat there, gazing at them like they were Greek gods, while sparks flew between the two.

"UNCA TRUNKS!!!" cried Goten angrily.

"UNCA GOTEN!!!" Trunks screeched back.

Their fists collided with the sand, and the grains flew up as their ki rose. Rin didn't seem to notice anything. What he did notice was Marron had returned carrying a plate of Oreos.

Marron felt the air around them, and she raised an eyebrow at the two caught in a deadlock glare. 

"Hello?" she called and put the plate between them.

The fire in their eyes flickered.

"OREOS!!!"

A chuckle escaped from her as she joined the circle. She managed to swipe a cookie or two before the "hungry" demi-Saiyajins wolfed it all up. Rin was in awe of the boys' actions, and it was not long before he tried to copy them. Marron chuckled even more.

"Stop it guys, you're a bad influence to Rin." The two froze then, however, the plate was already full of crumbs.

"Mmmmm…" Goten rubbed his tummy. "Nothing like a good cookie to get rid of the pain in your neck - literally." Trunks flinched, and both he and Marron blushed, remembering the previous incident. The girl recovered quickly and turned to Rin. "Rin dear, go off and play for a while. We just have some important things to discuss."

"Yes, Mama." He ran off to a clump of trees.

Goten's eyes followed the boy. "He's one cute kid. Too obedient though. Reminds me of my brother."

Marron smiled wistfully. "Yeah."

"You noticed? If his hair was purple, he'd look like Trunks."

"Yeah."

"He'd grow up handsome, I assure you."

"Yeah."

"Just like Trunks."

"Yeah - WHAT???"

Goten had to hug his stomach; he was giggling so much his insides hurt. Trunks dove for him and they rolled on the ground, sand flying up everywhere. Again he was trying to strangle his friend. Goten pushed him off before he could do any more damage.

"Gee Trunks, lighten up. I can't help it if I'm both your biggest supporter." He teased, making Trunks and Marron blush to the roots.

Trunks cleared his throat as casually as possible and said, "I thought we were here to know why Marron has adopted a kid?"

Their heads turned to her. Marron stared back like a frightened kitten.

"Why did you adopt, Marron?" asked Trunks softly.

"I-um…"

"Maybe this one is easier for you," Goten shifted and changed position, "when did you adopt him? I mean, five years is pretty long to hide…and I'm pretty sure I don't remember seeing him until now."

Marron shook her head. "No, you've got it wrong. I didn't raise him; it hasn't even been a year yet. Only six months. But the first two I wasn't allowed to bring him home."

"Not allowed?" They both exclaimed at the same time. "How come?"

She bit her lip. "It's kind of a long story…"

"You promised to tell us." Goten pressed on.

"Okay." Marron took a deep breath. The two guys moved closer, careful not to miss a single detail.

_End Chapter 2_

Don't forget! My e-mail ad is [ssj_songohan@dbzmail.com][1].

~Sorry for those people who thought Marron was raped…I'm not that cruel!~

**Next:** Marron tells the story of Rin's dark past…and Rin thinks he's found his Papa!

   [1]: mailto:ssj_songohan@dbzmail.com



End file.
